


just the start

by baekking



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor!Baekhyun, M/M, One Shot, director chanyeol, director!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekking/pseuds/baekking
Summary: Chanyeol joined a local filmfest offered to him by his previous college professor. Good news: he already casted almost all the characters for his short film. Bad news: he doesn’t have an actor for the main role. Fuck him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Challenge #1 — Beginning





	just the start

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time joining a ficfest and i'm nervous.  
> to Mod N, thank you for being so nice <3 sorry for passing the last minute hngg :(  
> this is unbeta-ed, all mistakes are mine!  
> to the readers, please spare me hehe, please enjoy this fic!!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol slumped his back on the couch. He’s been popping his knuckles as he alternatively drinks from the (already cold) Starbucks cup. Holy fuck, he is _stuck_. He was about to drink coffee again, his fifth by the way, when Kyungsoo, his assistant, grabbed the cup from him.

**“Soo what the fuck, come on.”**

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he hit his friend with the clipboard on his hand. **”Look, I don’t want to see another palpitating mess later,”** he sighs, **“besides, there’s still one last auditionee, guess we just have to wait for him.”**

Chanyeol groaned in frustration, first of all, the actual auditions ended 25 minutes ago, there’s a 90% possibility that that person won’t even come. Second, it’s the third batch of auditions. Good news: he already casted almost all the characters for his short film. Bad news: he doesn’t have an actor for the main role. _Fuck him._

Suddenly, the door bursts open. A small boy with platinum white hair came in, panting. He was wearing a familiar uniform, something Chanyeol often sees from the local convenience stores.

**“H-hah, I’m sorry, hah, I’m late.”** the boy says as he catches his breath, hands on his chest. He gulped loudly, **“I’m Baekhyun Byun, I had to wait for my break and went here, I’m sorry.”**

Kyungsoo approached the boy with a bottle of water in hand, **“Hey, it’s okay. Drink this for a second,”** when Baekhyun gets the water, Kyungsoo checked his clipboard and confirmed things, **“Ah the final auditionee. Just go there at the center when you’re fine, okay?”** Kyungsoo pointed at Chanyeol who was looking at them, **“That’s Chanyeol Park, the director.”**

Chanyeol gulped as the boy smiled at him, fuck he needs his coffee. He was fidgeting, there was something in the boy’s eyes as he smiled, it’s as if the boy glowed. Chanyeol sighed, _Ah, this might be another failed audition._ This Baekhyun guy might’ve been too bright for Sian, Chanyeol’s main character. Too bad, he’s cute. _Chanyeol what the fuck!!!_

He clicked his neck to distract him from his unnecessary thoughts until he saw Baekhyun in front of him. He didn’t even notice the boy walked to the center, must have been the caffeine.

**“Hello sir. I’m Baekhyun Byun, a Theater Student.”**

Chanyeol was taken aback, of course, Baekhyun looked young, maybe because he is. **“Okay. You received the part of the script, hmm?”** Baekhyun nodded, **“then please act out any part from it.”**

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. The auditions weren’t like this. There’s a certain part that they ask the auditionees to act out. He looked at Chanyeol and saw his tired eyes. The director looked at him as if he was saying, _I know what I’m doing._

On Chanyeol’s mind, this is another failed cause. Baekhyun was cute, but he doubts he can carry out Sian who is very mysterious. He sighed and then played with his lips using his fingers.

**“You can begin whenever you feel like it.”** He says to the boy.

Baekhyun smiled at him again, making Chanyeol unfamiliarly nervous. The former closed his eyes and breathed, still a hint of a smile as he sighed. 

Then Baekhyun opened his eyes and Chanyeol swore his heart went out of his body. He had goosebumps all over, he felt sweat trickling at the back of his neck. _He can see Sian._ Sian was right in front of him, looking at him directly. His eyes were piercing through him, he felt the rage and frustration, the pain and despair. Chanyeol felt scared, it’s as if Sian conjured right before him.

**_”Is this love? Tell me, because I honestly don’t know. I can not love you, not now, not tomorrow. You, among all people, should know this. I am not capable of feeling love, I am tired. I am afraid. I am a coward running down the quiet streets because I feel empty. I keep on believing that I am searching for myself, but I know I’ve lost it already. You have to accept this, I will be gone. This is the end for us, we have to stop.”_ **

Baekhyun closed his eyes after delivering his lines. Kyungsoo’s squeal made him open it abruptly. 

**“Holy fuck Chanyeol, we found him!”**

**“Was that okay?”** Baekhyun says nervously. 

Chanyeol just nodded, still fazed by what he saw earlier. He felt his heart literally clenching. He was biting his nails as he stared into space, repeating and repeating the scenario in his head.

_Is this love? Tell me, because I honestly don’t know. I can not love you, not now, not tomorrow._

He felt someone tap his shoulder and he jumped on his seat, **“Are you okay?”** the (now) familiar voice of Baekhyun entered his ear. Now he sees the bright and glowing Baekhyun

**“Y-yeah, I’m fine.”** Chanyeol felt something as the boy smiled warmly at him. 

_You have to accept this, I will be gone. This is the end for us, we have to stop._

[Chanyeol knew this was just the beginning for him.]

—

ONE YEAR LATER.

AWARDS NIGHT.

Chanyeol looked dashing in his personally tailored suede blue suit. He went up on stage as he received his third and final award of the night. 

CHANYEOL PARK. BEST DIRECTOR.

The screen in front of them flashed. Chanyeol got his trophy and then settled at the podium on the side. He laughed at the microphone, **“Ah, I guess I’ve said everything I wanted to say earlier,”** the whole crowd laughed at his third speech for the night.

**“But hey, love? Thank you for making my dream come true. You made this possible. I love you.”**

Baekhyun just blushed on his seat as Kyungsoo playfully pinched his thigh. Ah, his idiot of a boyfriend is saying something stupid again, _he loves it (and him) nonetheless._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i just can't get film student!chanyeol and actor!baekhyun lol. just tweaked my own prompt a bit hehe. hope you enjoyed <3 see you again!


End file.
